That Summer
by dragonfly-child
Summary: What happens when Sirius finnaly is released out of jail and towns people of Hogsmade are out to hunt him down? Dumbledore sends him to a professors house but who is this professor? They just may be very old friends...or not


Well, well, here I am, no idea for me to write.ah ha! Have one! I own no characters just the plot, please keep all hands in the car at all times, no drinks or food, no flash photography and for other peoples enjoyment, no smoking, and have a great time in this story!  
  
It was a nice breezy summer day, and the wind blew at Sirius cheek. Sirius had just got out of Azkaban, right now Harry must be going into his 6th year at Hogwarts. He no home, no money, no wand, no life. He sighed. Sirius always thought after he was out of prison he would be brought to a nice home and be pampered, that was only a dream. Instead he was here on the front porch of Azkaban, it was an island, surrounded by water, water, and oh yeah water. There was no boat, no portkey, nothing.  
  
Then he felt somebody put their hand on his shoulder. Sirius turned around, Dumbledore was their, with a comforting smile. Sirius smiled back.  
  
"Hello Mr. Black, doing well these days?" Dumbledore asked. What a weird question, it was a question he would of asked when he was in school, he always did to make sure he wasn't in any trouble.  
  
"Everything fine, just that I have no home, no money, no wand, no-" he was cut off  
  
"I the newspaper today, I read that citizens of Hogsmade are out to take life from you, because they believe that you murdered the Potters and they think that you should stay in Azkaban or expire and go to Hell" Dumbledore said it so calmly with a smile on his face. Sirius began to panic, he didn't think getting out of prison would be this complicated. "Ah, speak of the devil, there are those raging, uncontrolled townspeople," Dumbledore said.  
  
Sirius turned around, and there they were, with torches of fire, swords, and poles with pointy things at the top, he wasn't to sure what they were called.  
  
"Shit..." He mumbled about to run away.  
  
"Wait there Mr. Black" Dumbledore said quickly, he pulled out a book "touch it it's a portkey, it will bring you to one of the professor's house, they know your coming. Hurry" With out a word Sirius thrusted his hand onto the book and then WHAM!  
  
He was laying on the floor of someone's house. It was a nice house, with jade wall paper, and matching chairs and sofa. It smelled nice, there must have been something cooking in the kitchen. He looked on the wall and there were pictures of a women who must have been in here late thirties with black hair. It was taken on a beach with her walking on the brim of the water. He ripped his eyes from the picture to a coffee table with strange knick knacks on it. A case of potion viles, books of all sorts, a crystal ball and other things. This must have been a living room because of the fireplace  
  
It looked like nobody was home.  
  
"HELLO!" Sirius called out. There was a loud bang from upstairs. Sirius lowered his eyebrows in confusion. There were footsteps above his head.  
  
"WHOS THERE?" The familiar mans voice screamed from upstairs.  
  
"Didn't you know I was coming?" Sirius asked still standing in there living room alone. Somebody was coming down the stairs, and when he reached the landing and both eyes met, Sirius opened his mouth. Snape.  
  
"YOU?" Sneered Snape. "DUMBLEDORE INVITED YOU?"  
  
"Didn't he tell you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, he simply told me an old friend of mine was coming" scorned Snape as he started going back upstairs. Sirius followed. As he came to a hallway at the top of the stairs Snape snapped at him "Your cooking your own meals, cleaning up any of you messes, and sleeping in the kitchen you damn dog,"  
  
"Now that's not nice, is that how you greet an old friend?" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"You wash your own clothes at the muggle village a few miles from here, your to leave and go to the muggle town when I tell you, you stay in the kitchen when I'm somewhere else in the house and you go into the reading room when I'm in the kitchen, we don't talk to each other unless I direct you a question is that clear?" He glared at Sirius.  
  
"Do a I get a pillow and sleeping bag?" Sirius asked. Snape was still glaring at Sirius.  
  
"You're a dog, you don't need a pillow and sleeping bag"  
  
"Damn you Snape, do you do this to all your guests?"  
  
"Your not a guest, Sirius Black, you are simply a dog I have to take care of," Snape turned his back at Sirius. "I have a lady friend , you may stay in the kitchen and make yourself lunch."  
  
"I'M NOT!" Sirius screamed. "I AM A GUEST AND I SHALL BE TREATED AS SUCH!" roared Sirius. Sirius pinned Snape to a wall, and a picture above him fell over Snape's head and he dropped to the floor. Snape got himself up and threw at punch at Sirius, it hit him in the arm. Sirius turned himself into a dog and bit Snape in the leg. Snape let out shriek.  
  
"What the Hell is going on out there?" A women from a room called out.  
  
"Nothing dear, a dog here found his way into my house," Snape said as he kicked Sirius off his leg. Sirius spit out a piece of Snape's pants. He looked at the wound he had just made, Snapes leg was bleeding, and satisfied with his actions he sat down and barked playfully. A women came out of the room, It was the women in the picture.  
  
"Oh Serveus! He's so cute, can we keep him" the women said. Sirius turned back into a man.  
  
"Snape won't be able to keep me in a million years, that's just wrong." Sirius said as he walked downstairs. Where to go? He sat down on the sofa.  
  
"GET OFF MY COUCH, BLACK!" Snape screamed as he stormed down the stairs with the woman following him. "Were having lunch so don't stay in the kitchen!" yelled Snape as he left the room.  
  
Sirius was left standing in his living room like a fool all alone. So Sirius walked into the Dining room and sat down in a chair. The chandler hanging off the ceiling was made of crystal. Sirius sighed. Why did Dumbledore put him with Snape.  
  
He heard Snape and the woman talking and clinking forks and knives against dishes, they were eating. So Sirius started to walk, walked into the pantry, then into the kitchen where Snape and his friend were eating, they started at him, he walked into the living room and then the dining room, and then the pantry, and then the kitchen, and kept going in that circle continuously and not stopping for anything. When he got in the kitchen for the 16th time Snape slammed down him fork and knife and roared "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BLACK? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT STAY IN THIS ROOM!"  
  
"Serveus, you told me not to stay in the room, I am entering and then leaving the room, I'm not staying in the room!" Sirius smiled. Snape's face turned red with anger.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BLACK, GO BACK TO THAT SHITTY HEADMASTER AND ASK HIM TO GO IN SOMEONE ELSES HOUSE YOU SHITTY SHIT PILE OF SHIT BLACK!" Snape grabbed his steak knife and threw it at Sirius. Sirius ducked and it hit a vase of flowers be hind him. It shattered, bit and pieces of glass flew in all directions.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Snape snapped. Sirius drew out his wand. " BUT YOU DON'T HAVE A WAND!" Snape shrieked.  
  
"I know I took hers!" Sirius said as he pointed to the woman. She stood up with fury. She looked like she was going to kill him.  
  
"Oh Shit," Sirius screamed and quickly got out of the house, down the street and into the muggle town.  
  
Sirius was on the run, he wasn't going to go back to that house until he was caught or Dumbledore told him he had to. And that was final, but he wasn't the only person who was determined, Snape was also not going back home till he caught Sirius. (dun, dun, dun!)  
  
"That shitty thing." Snape huffed  
  
This is just a test thingy ma bob I did I liked the idea and then started to think it was stupid, it's only going to be updated if 1 person reviews this! :0) and that's you whose reading it! 


End file.
